


Goodbye

by alyssa_gibson



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa_gibson/pseuds/alyssa_gibson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe broke up with Beca and she's sad. If you know the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus you'll get the jist because that's what this is based on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, over the last month or so I've gotten obsessed with the movie Pitch Perfect and Miley Cyrus. A lot of Miley's songs make perfect fanfictions so this is written based on Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. If you listen to the song before you might get more feels while reading it lol. Ok, rant over. Enjoy!

Beca sat on her bed, her face stained with tears. She scrolled through her phone looking at pictures of the one person she truly cared about, Chloe Beale. She never thought breaking up would be so hard. Every other time was just another break up, but not this time, Chloe was too special. When she said she couldn't do it anymore it broke Beca's heart. She stayed cool on the outside for a while, but it's been almost a week and now she's practically dying.

Beca turned on the radio, music always calmed her down, but not this time. The song that just so happened to be on, killed her and made her cry more than she had all week. Titanium, their song. _I'm bulletproof, nothing to loose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I don't fall. I am Titanium…_

Beca started to sing a long through her tears. She was just glad Kimmy Jin was going to be gone for a month for some Asian program Beca had no idea about. She wouldn't be able to hold it in. As the song continued to play Beca laid down on her bed and started to look at the pictures again. All the memories of each picture started flowing back into her head. Beca couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyed beauty and all the amazing times they've had together. When they kissed, when they danced together in Bella's practice, all the memories Beca didn't mind remembering. The one memory she really did want to forget was goodbye. The goodbye that killed her inside and out.

Beca went into her contacts and went to Chloe's name, contemplating whether to call her or not. She just put the phone back down, knowing she'd be wasting her time. Beca lightly touched her lips, remembering the feeling of Chloe's on top of hers. More tears fell from her face as she laid in bed, the bed that used to occupy one extra redhead.

Beca sat up confused as her phone started playing Titanium. That was Chloe's ring tone. She quickly wiped her tears and hesitated before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice slightly raspy from crying so long.

"Hey," Chloe responded quietly, the same raspiness in her voice. There was a long pause between the two of them before Chloe spoke again. "Do you remember all the times we kissed, and danced around like no one else was there?" she asked quietly.

Chloe sounded so alone and sad it was unbearable. Beca didn't respond, a tear just slid down her face as she sniffed. She heard a matching sniffle come from the other end of the phone which made her tears fall harder.

"All the things we had, all the things we did, that was love Beca." Chloe assured louder. There was a knock on Beca's door and she got up.

"Hold on," she said into the phone, wiping more tears.

Beca got up and opened the door surprised to see Chloe standing there, her eyes bright red and tears running down her cheeks. Beca hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

"The biggest regret, the one thing I'd wish you'd forget forever is saying goodbye," Chloe admitted.

Beca immediately jumped into Chloe's arms, giving her the tightest hug she's ever given anyone. Chloe wrapped her arms tighter around Beca's waist and pushed her into her dorm, closing the door behind them.

"I missed you…" Beca whispered.

"I missed you too. I love you so much Beca and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for making you cry, for tearing you apart without a real reason, for everything, especially for saying goodbye. It killed me to be away from you, I just thought it was getting too much, but now I know that's what true love feels like. You, Beca Mitchell, give me a reason to keep going in life and all I did was think of you," Chloe ranted, wiping tears from her girlfriend's face.

Beca smiled through all the tears and placed her lips on top of Chloe's. She never wanted to leave that position again, their lips locked together wasn't a memory anymore, it was real. It seemed like hours before they pulled away from each other, but when they did, they each took in sharp breaths. With all the crying they were already short of air. Chloe smiled and placed a stray piece of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"I love you too," Beca smiled, giving her another long kiss.


End file.
